familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Edwards County, Kansas
Edwards County (county code ED) is a county located in Southwest Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 3,037. Its county seat and most populous city is Kinsley. Law and government Edwards County was a prohibition, or "dry", county until the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 and voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.99%) is land and (or 0.01%) is water. Geographic Features The Arkansas River flows through Edwards County from the southwest corner to the Pawnee County line near U.S. Route 56. Since the early 1990s, however, the riverbed has contained little to no water, and can be waded across in most places. Major highways Three U.S. Routes run through Edwards County, all meeting in Kinsley. An east-west route, U.S. Route 50 circumvents Belpre and Lewis before joining with westbound U.S. Route 56 in Kinsley. The single road then passes through Offerle and west into Ford County. U.S. Route 183 runs from Kiowa County in the South to Kinsley, where it joins eastbound U.S. 56, running as a single highway to Pawnee County. Kansas Highway K-19 starts at U.S. Route 50 near Belpre, and travels North into Pawnee County. Adjacent counties * Pawnee County (north) * Stafford County (east) * Pratt County (southeast) * Kiowa County (south) * Ford County (southwest) * Hodgeman County (northwest) Demographics ]] Map of Edwards County (map legend)]] As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 3,449 people, 1,455 households, and 955 families residing in the county. The population density was 6 people per square mile (2/km²). There were 1,754 housing units at an average density of 3 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 92.52% White, 0.32% Black or African American, 0.49% Native American, 0.32% Asian, 5.57% from other races, and 0.78% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 9.71% of the population. There were 1,455 households out of which 28.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.30% were married couples living together, 6.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.30% were non-families. 32.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.33 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county the population was spread out with 24.60% under the age of 18, 6.70% from 18 to 24, 25.10% from 25 to 44, 22.80% from 45 to 64, and 20.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 97.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,530, and the median income for a family was $38,250. Males had a median income of $27,050 versus $20,132 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,586. About 7.00% of families and 10.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.40% of those under age 18 and 8.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Kinsley, 1,559 (county seat) * Lewis, 476 * Offerle, 215 * Belpre, 101 Unincorporated places * Centerview * Fellsburg * Nettleton * Trousdale Townships Edwards County is divided into ten townships. The city of Kinsley is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Franklin || 24350 || || 93 || 0 (1) || 191 (74) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Jackson || 34750 || || 98 || 1 (1) || 187 (72) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | Kinsley || 37100 || || 160 || 1 (3) || 121 (47) || 0 (0) || 0.01% || |- | Lincoln || 40650 || || 143 || 1 (2) || 193 (74) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Logan || 41875 || || 42 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | North Brown || 51100 || || 67 || 0 (1) || 163 (63) || 0 (0) || 0.05% || |- | South Brown || 66550 || || 90 || 0 (1) || 251 (97) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Trenton || 71400 || || 306 || 2 (6) || 136 (53) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- | Wayne || 76125 || || 606 || 5 (12) || 132 (51) || 0 (0) || 0% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Unified school districts * Kinsley-Offerle USD 347 * Lewis USD 502 See also References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official sites *Edwards County ;Additional information * Blue Skyways * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Edwards County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Edwards County, Kansas Category:Established in 1874